Victorious Shadows
by RedRosePetal
Summary: The Thief King is in control, Atem is powerless to do anything. But it seems that there might be a way to end this, but that could involve some old or possibly ancient friends. Sequel to The Return of the Shadows.
1. Chapter 1

**8th September - It's all fixed now!  
**

So this is the Sequel to The Return of the Shadows!

For obvious reasons **I recommend that you read The Return of the Shadows** if you haven't already as this does follow the events of it.

I wasn't going to post this tonight but I've had a bad day so I thought I'd post it because making you guys happy makes me happy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

I do hope that you enjoy the sequel!

X

* * *

X

**Chapter One - Escape**

"Tristan, you're not even trying! Pull!"

"That's what I'm doing Joey but this thing won't budge."

"You can do it Tristan just keep trying!"

There was a loud thump as Tristan fell off Joey's shoulders on to the floor. The grate of a vent that they had been trying to force off the wall still hung stubbornly on the wall. Joey sat down in huff.

"Great. Now what." He said.

"We've tried everything but nothing has worked." Tea sighed.

"So we're stuck here, perfect!" Joey snapped.

It had been a long time since Bakura had taken over, in fact it had been around two months. That may not seem to be a long time, but to the four teenagers imprisoned in the dungeons it seemed like an eternity. Since the first day they had been locked in here they had tried everything that they could think of to try to escape. But they had lost count of how many failed attempts they'd had. But that never stopped them from trying their best the next day to escape. Nothing ever came out of the attempts to escape. Nothing. Now, their last bit of hope was fading.

"At least, we're all together." Tea sighed.

"Not all of us." Yugi said, for the first time that day.

Tristan sighed, "He's right the Pharaoh's not with us. I wonder how he is."

Yugi sighed deeply, that was what he spent every minute of every day doing. His thoughts were always with the Pharaoh. Since Bakura had taken over Yugi had not seen or heard anything about Atem. Yugi didn't even know if Atem was alive or not, but of course he prayed that he was alive and well.

"Why did Bakura have take Atem? Why couldn't he be with us?" Tea said, tears swimming.

"Probably to humiliate him, I mean that's what I would do." Joey said, slowly. Seeing the shocked faces around him he elaborated, "I mean , you I know I would never hurt Atem. But think about it, Bakura hates Atem so leaving him just locked in a cell wouldn't be enough, I think Bakura wants to make an explain of Atem."

Tristan nodded, "You have a point Joey."

"But, we have to get out of here and save Atem." Yugi exclaimed.

"I know Yuge, but how are we going to do that." Joey sighed.

"I don't know, but we can't give up."

Joey shock his head, "We're not going to."

X

* * *

X

Yugi awoke with a start, there was a noise. It sounded like mental clinking together, quietly he moved over to the bars. Two of Bakura's cronies were coming down the corridor, hanging from one of the man's jeans was some keys. If Yugi could get them, one might be the key to their cell. As the two men got closer Yugi lay down and pretended to sleep. He heard the footsteps stop right outside their cell, but the door that opened was not theirs. Opening his eyes a fraction, Yugi see the keys hanging off the man's belt but he was too far away.

He would have to wait for his chance. It came a short while later, the man with the keys had been trying to attached shackles to the wall but he let out a groan of frustration.

"These things won't attach."

"You're useless, let me."

So, the other man went in to the cell while the man with the keys stood by the Yugi's cell. Slowly, Yugi knelt up and reached out. The keys were attached to a key ring, hanging on carabiner*. Carefully, without making a sound Yugi opened the carabiner and slipped it off of the man's belt loop. Using the other hand he held the keys together to prevent them making a sound. Yugi then had to lay back on the ground without making a sound, amazingly he somehow managed it. A few moments later the two men vanished, they had not noticed the lack of keys when they'd left.

Having made sure that they'd gone, Yugi was quick to wake the others.

"Guys, I've got the keys! We can get out of here!"

In a matter of seconds the other three were wide awake. Trying the keys in the lock was awkward, due to the fact that the lock was on the outside of the cell. They tried key after key but ironically the key the work was the last one they tried. Joey opened the cell door slowly, peering out to check that the coast was clear. It was clear. So he lead the way out of the cell and down the corridor. They passed more cells, all were empty. But there was one which was occupied at the very end of the passage. But none of them took any notice of that, they could see the door out of this place. But a voice floated to them.

"Yugi!"

Yugi looked into the cell, the three Ishtars were in that cell. They all looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Yugi, help us."

A quick glance to the others confirmed that they too were sharing the same thought. Looking back at the Ishtars he slowly shock his head.

"You betrayed Atem and because of that he's in Bakura hands. Probably hurt or maybe even dead."

Marik put his hands on the bars, "Yugi, We know that and we are deeply sorry. Let us out and we can help you find him. The Pharaoh's alive and I know it. Let us out and we'll help you find him."

"No, we'll find him without out your help." Yugi replied, in a tone which was out of character for him.

Yugi walked away from Marik and out of the door that Tristan had opened. Once out they had to run, they had to find cover before they were spotted. Luckily for them a demolished building was not too far away. Once there, Yugi spoke again.

"Guys, we have to find a way back in."

"But Yuge!" Joey exclaimed, "We've just made it out! We are not going back in there."

"We have too! Atem's in there! We have to get him out!"

Tristan laid a hand on Yugi's shoulder, "We will Yugi. But we need a plan first and somewhere to take him."

Yugi wanted to race back inside and find the Pharaoh but what Joey and Tristan had said made sense. They had to find somewhere to take Atem as he was probably hurt and would need rest. Taking one last glance at the castle, he followed the others, sending a prayer for Atem's safety. They walked a fair distance from the castle before they found a rundown small warehouse, which did have a resemblance to a garden shed. It was on the small side but it was the one building is also good shape. Many of the other buildings, but not all, had been destroyed. This made this part of the city of Domino look like a bomb had exploded in it. Sliding out the door, they stepped inside. The inside was nothing special, just a small empty room, but it would do for them.

"I hope Grandpa's ok." Yugi said.

"I'm sure he's fine Yugi, I bet he's more worried about you." Tea said, soothing.

Yugi sighed, he wanted to contact Grandpa to check he was ok but Grandpa could take care of himself. The person Yugi was most concerned about at the moment was Atem. The last time he had seen him was when Bakura won, Bakura had said that Yugi would never see Atem alive again. Of course Yugi didn't believe that Atem was dead, Bakura would have boasted about it. No Atem was alive he knew it. The question now was how to reach him.

"So, how do we get Atem out of there?" Yugi asked.

Joey shrugged, "Break in and break out again I guess."

"But we need a plan! I doubt Atem will be in a fit state to run because who knows what Bakura has done to him."

"I know Yuge, but we don't know that Atem is hurt, he might be fine. We're just going to have to well just go for it I guess. But we should leave it a day or so, I bet Bakura knows we've gone and knows that we will be coming back for Atem."

Yugi put his face in his hands, he needed to get Atem out of there. But he had to admit that Bakura would know that they were planning to come back for Atem, which could be a hazard to Atem. If they tried to rescue Atem and failed, Atem might be killed. They had to be careful. Sighing, Yugi lay down and stared at the ceiling. _We're coming for you Atem. I promise, we will get you out of there._

X

* * *

X

Well, I hope that was worth it... if not then I will explode... probably.. maybe xD

*Carabiner - it's a type of clip.. umm I'm not sure how to explain it.

Don't except all the chapters to be this long trust me they won't be xD

Please Review because you know how much that means to me :D

Thanks for reading and I will update soooooon! I hope XD


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to my reviewers! **SerenePanic, BakurasGirl123, Atem-Fan4eva, Amaris the Dark Mage**

You really do inspire me by reviewing, I can't thank you enough for supporting me ^.^

**Heads Up:** Violence. But not like ARRRRRRRRRRH I'M GOING TO KILL YOOOOOU. More like I'm going to punch you in the face.. if you get me...

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

Enjooooooy!

X

* * *

X

**Chapter Two - Aches and Dreams**

Bakura strolled down the dungeon corridor, it was clear from his facial expression that he was not in a good mood. To be honest, why would he? He had just been informed that some of the prisoners had broken out of their cell, that seemed to tick Bakura off. Strolling to the specific cell he found two of his companions standing by the cell.

"How the hell did they escape?" He spat.

"They took the keys off Asim*and were gone before we came looking for the keys."

"Well, don't just stand there Badru*, Asim find them!"

Both men hurried away, Bakura clenched his fists shaking with anger. How could those brats get out of here? He narrowed his eyes and stormed away. He practically marched in the Throne room and over to the figure still chained to the wall. The figure had his eyes shut but Bakura knew that he was not sleeping, he was never really given the chance to sleep properly these days.

He loomed over the Pharaoh, who didn't seem to register his presence. Bakura flicked his thumb at the Pharaoh's jawbone, the latter flinched and a pair of tired eyes slowly opened. Those amethyst eyes had lost that hard, confident look a while ago, those eyes were now dull and tired looking. His tanned face had a few cuts littering it, the side of his face which rested against the wall had dried blood and a deep cut which could easily be opened again. There was also dried blood on the Pharaoh's wrists where the shackles were cutting into the skin, along with one or two drops of fresh blood running down his wrists. The amethyst eyes found Bakura's.

"Did you enjoy your snooze Pharaoh?" Bakura mocked.

Of course the Pharaoh could not respond due to the gag which was still in place. Bakura bent down to be on eye level with the former king.

"Your little friends have escaped." The Pharaoh maintained eye contact, not letting the relief that he was feeling enter his eyes. "And, I think that you've got something to do with it. Maybe they're going to come back and get you."

Before he knew had fully taken in what Bakura had said, a hard slap to the side of the face dazed him as his head he hit the wall. A few fresh beads of blood oozed out of the wound on his face.

"Know this Pharaoh," Bakura snarled, "You will never see them or leave here so don't get your hopes up."

At that moment Asim, Badru and the other two men came into the room. Bakura stood and looked over at them.

"They've gone."

Bakura's eyes flashed dangerously, but he would not take his anger out on his friends. He needed them. Looking down at the Pharaoh, he smirked and kicked him hard. Turning away he strolled past them he said;

"Do what you wish to him."

The four men smirked and walked over to the Pharaoh. The Pharaoh instinctively pulled back, making his wrists bleed, in an attempt to get away. But it was in vain as the kicks and punches rained down on his battered body.

X

* * *

X

Bakura looked out of a large window. He could see the few buildings demolished, those buildings had been demolished to allow Bakura to have his castle. In the distance was the main part of town where the buildings had been left. Everyone lived in fear now, then darned go out of their houses due to the Shadows still hanging around. Bakura scowled. He knew that now the Pharaoh's friends had escaped he knew that they would try to come back to rescue the Pharaoh. He would have to make sure that the Pharaoh was not left alone, there was no way he was going to allow the Pharaoh to escape.

"Come out, come out where ever you are and then I can get rid out you for good."

X

* * *

X

Yugi had trouble falling asleep that night. He was too concerned about Atem and Grandpa to even consider falling asleep himself. The others had fallen asleep some hours ago but as much as he much as he might want to fall asleep the worry prevented him. He knew that he needed rest, he was planning to try and convince the others to go back to the castle and find Atem. But first they would need to find a way inside. Maybe if they used the door they had come out through, from there they sneak through the castle and find Atem.. wherever he was. But once they had found Atem, there was how to get out again because it would be unlikely that they would be able to get in and out without being spotted. Well, they might be able to get out without being spotted if Atem was in good shape. But Yugi had a bad feeling that he wasn't. As Yugi came up with loads of ideas about how to get in and out of the castle, he slowly drifted off to sleep.

There was a brilliant light, Yugi shielded his eyes. There was sand all around him, with some houses and a magnificent palace. Curious, Yugi made his way into the grounds of this palace. It was a beautiful place so well cared for. But there seemed to be a lack of people, it seemed empty. Staring around, Yugi suddenly thought that this palace looked like an Egyptian Palace. Maybe.. just maybe this was Atem's home. His thoughts were interrupted by a girl coming towards him. This girl had green eyes and brown hair.

"Yugi! You're here!"

Yugi looked at her curiously, "How do you know me?"

"I'm a friend of the Pharaoh."

"You know Atem!"

The girl smiled, "Yes, I grew up with him. He's my best friend."

"Mine too." Yugi replied, grining.

"Anyway, I'm Mana. I called you here because I need to talk to you. We are aware of what's happening in your world. We know that Bakura has .. captured the Pharaoh."

Yugi thought for a moment, "Do you know a way to help him?"

Mana nodded, "You need to free the Ishtars and then they can use their magic to summon me and Mahad to your world. We can help you."

Yugi nodded eagerly, "But how do we break them out?"

"That's up to you. But do it soon, I don't want the Pharaoh to suffer anymore."

Yugi frowned, "Do you know if he's alright?"

Mana sighed, "I don't but I know how ruthless Bakura can be."

They both fell silent before Yugi spoke.

"I will free the Ishtars, I'll do it right now. We have to break the Pharaoh out of there."

Mana nodded, smiling slightly, "Good Luck Yugi."

**...**

Yugi awoke and was immediately waking the others. He relayed his conversation with Mana.

"Are you sure that wasn't just a dream?"

"No, guys! It was real we have to free Marik, Ishizu and Odion to bring two of Atem's friends here to help."

Joey frowned, "Sorry Yuge, but that doesn't sound real, it was a dream, man."

"It wasn't!" Yugi almost shouted, "It was real! Guys, I know how it sounds but it was real. They know how to free Atem."

The others just looked at Yugi, they didn't quite buy the story but then again Yugi didn't have a track record for lying.

"Ok, we break in and get them out. If this all isn't true.. then I guess we'll work with the Ishtars anyway because it's Atem that matters here." Joey said.

The others nodded and they set to work planning their rescue attempt.

X

* * *

X

Ta da! I hope you enjoyed!

*Asim, Badru - Egyptian Names

If Atem seems OOC well it is part of the story and come on give him break... :P

Please Review because I will send internet hugs and everyone loves hugs :D

Thanks for reading... I am going away over night next Tuesday/Wednesday so I will try for Thursday for the next upload or Tuesday evening I'm not sure...

Random thing here! I tried to send a message to myself on here but it didn't work :( OOOH! -.- I wanted my hotmail to say "RedRosePetal sent you a message" and "RedRosePetal you have a private message from RedRosePetal." OOOh -.- xD

Something esle... I was watching Season 4 YGO about the Duel with Dartz.. and after those mirror knights attacked Yami and he goes down.. I love the bit of scarasm Yami says to Kaiba the whole "I'll be fine.. thanks for asking" I love it so much! XD


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to my reviewers! **SerenePanic, Atem-Fan4eve, Amaris the Dark Mage**

You really do inspire me by reviewing, I can't thank you enough for supporting me ^.^

As promised my lovely reviewers - INTERNET HUG! And have a cookie! (::)

**Heads Up:** Um. Stuff. I'm not that sure xD

Quote from review:

" Bakura shall now be dubbed "Sir Slaps-a-lot." It's official. Now that I've said it, it must be canon!" Hahahaha I can't tell you how much I laughed at that. Quote from Amaris the Dark Mage.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

Enjooooooy!

X

* * *

X

**Chapter Three - Breakout**

The early morning sun rose in the sky, but it was not a partially warm day. The four teenagers carefully made their way towards the castle which loomed over them when they approached it. They located the door that they had escaped through the other night. Keeping a low profile they hurried towards that door. The door came open very easily, following the plan they'd created Tea stood outside to keep an eye out and to open the door. Nodding to the other, she took up her position and waited.

Inside it didn't take long for the three teenagers to find the people they were looking for. Marik looked up when he heard people stop outside their cell.

"Yugi." He breathed.

"We're here to get you out. We need your help t-" Yugi started.

"To bring two of the Pharaoh's friends to help us." Ishizu finished.

Yugi's mouth dropped, unconsciously, he was quick to shut it.

"How did you know?"

Marik smiled, slightly. "Mana came to me in a dream, I assume she came to you too." Yugi nodded, "She said she'd talk to you."

"Ok, we need to find the keys. Yugi, go find them I bet they would have moved them to a more secure place."

Yugi nodded and ran quietly up the corridor. At the end of the corridor he came to some stairs, quietly he climbed them making sure that he stuck to the walls to prevent any of the steps from creaking, even thought they were stone steps which don't creak. Following the corridor, he heard a noise, the sound of someone talking. Following the noise he found himself in a large room. Hiding round the corner, he listened to the conversation.

"We are keeping a close eye on everything, there are no way that those brats are getting in Bakura."

"Where are the keys to the cells?" Bakura asked.

There was the unmistakeable sounds of keys being passed over. There was a few moments of silence and then Bakura starting talking to someone.

"Well, Pharaoh now it's official. Your little friends are never getting in here."

Yugi had to clasp a hand to his mouth to stop a sound from escaping. Atem was there, only a few meters away from where he was now. There was the sound of metal clinking and then a thump as something was thrown to the ground. Taking a peek round the corner, tears welled in Yugi's eyes. He could see Atem lying on the floor at Bakura's feet. He could also see that Atem was injured, he could see the shackles on his wrists and the blood leaking from under the shackles. Yugi couldn't quite see Atem's face but he thought he saw cuts on his face and a gag.

Bakura leant over Atem, "I told you that you would never escape here and you wouldn't."

Yugi watched Bakura, but also he started thinking. If they could get the Ishtars out today, they could get Atem out as well. Of course, he was well aware what Mana had said but as they were here they could at least try. Coming out of his thoughts he looked back at Bakura and Atem but immediately wished he hadn't. Bakura was in the progress of beating Atem, Atem had his eyes closed and was stubbornly refusing to make a sound. Yugi had to turn away. Waiting, for Bakura to leave and Atem's torment to end.

It took a while but eventually Bakura left not before he had re-chained Atem to the wall. Cautiously, Yugi looked round the corner. The only person left in the room was Atem. With a quick glance behind him, Yugi crept in the room and across to the chain figure. He laid a hand on Atem's shoulder, he felt the flinch that the Pharaoh let out. His pained eyes opened and found Yugi. Yugi smiled at him

"You're not dreaming, Atem. It's me. I'm going to get you out of here."

Yugi looked around and spotted Bakura's coat on a grand chair. Moving across to it he rummaged through the pockets praying that Bakura had put the keys in there. To his amazement and relief they were, but there was no grantee that the right key was there. Pulling his hand out he saw two sets of keys. One set only had one key on and the other was the same one that Yugi had used to get them out the cell the previous day. He knew what he needed to do, so he moved back over to Atem.

"I will be right back OK. I have to give these keys to Joey and Tristan to get Marik, Ishizu and Odion out of their cell. Then I will come straight back, ok?"

Atem just looked at Yugi, unable to speak. Yugi gave a brief, comforting hug to Atem and wiped the tears which had, unwilling, escaped from Atem's eyes.

"I promise I will be right back."

Yugi ran out of the room and raced carefully back down to the dungeons, running towards Joey and Tristan.

"What took you so long?" Tristan said.

"I found Atem and I think I can get him out. Here's the keys for the cells, get those guys out and I'll be right behind you with Atem."

"But Yugi, that's not the plan and I thought this girl who spoke to you said that only she and the other guy can get Atem out." Joey protested.

"I know but maybe I can get him out now. Trust me."

Reluctantly, Joey and Tristan agreed. Yugi handed over the keys before racing off back towards Atem, all the time being so very careful to not make a sound. He raced back into where Atem was and bent down beside him again. He put the key into the locks on the shackles but as he was about to turn it, there was a shout from behind him.

Spinning around Yugi saw Bakura. There was a short Mexican style stand off before Bakura launched himself at Yugi, who was forced to leave Atem's side. He shot off round another corner. Bakura grabbed the shackle key and gave the Pharaoh a hard kick before racing off after Yugi. Due to his long legs it didn't take long to find Yugi, but when he did Yugi was running out of the dungeon door. Racing down the dungeon corridor he was shocked to find the cell which had held the three Ishtars were empty. Anger filled Bakura as he burst out of the door, but as he made it outside he could not see any sign on the brats. He screamed his frustration before storming back into the castle and up to the throne room. He marched over to the Pharaoh, taking his chains off the wall he, literally, threw the Pharaoh to the ground. Immediately, Atem's shackled wrists began bleeding and the deep cut began to bleed as well. For the first time, Atem's eyes held fear.

X

* * *

X

Seven people hid in the small warehouse not too far from the castle. Adrenaline was still high from the narrow escape from Bakura and Yugi was crying.

"I'm sorry guys, this is my fault." He sobbed.

"Don't worry Yugi, we out that's what matters." Joey said.

"It was just seeing Atem. He's hurt and scared, I had to try to free him."

Tea went over to Yugi and held him in a tight embrace.

"Yugi, we will free him. We can bring the Pharaoh's friends here and then we will free him." Ishizu said.

"I think we need to put our differences aside for Atem here guys." Tristan said.

The others nodded, they had to work together to free Atem.

"So you guys know. When we stopped the Egyptian Gods it wasn't us. We were being controlled, we truly didn't know what was going on."

Joey sighed, "Let's not worry about that anymore, let's just get Atem out of that hell hole."

Marik nodded. The three Ishtars started their magic by using words of meaning and power. Yugi watched on, tears in his eyes. This had to work. It had to. Who knew what was happening to Atem at this very moment. This _had_ to work.

X

* * *

X

I hope that was a good way to end. I hope it was good :S

Remember my little rap thing. **Brothers not Lovers.**

Please review because you guys are awesome and I love reading your thoughts :D

Thanks for reading I will try to have the next chapter out _very_ soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to my reviewers! **Atem-Fan4eva, Amaris the Dark Mage, SerenePanic**

You really do inspire me by reviewing, I can't thank you enough for supporting me ^.^

**Heads Up:** Um. I'm going to have to go with violence here. .. Character abuse. Sorry :S

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

Enjooooooy!

X

* * *

X

**Chapter Four - Beaten and Chained**

Bakura circled his captive like a vulture, his captive was bleeding pretty badly from his injuries. The anger within him was still boiling. Anger which had been taken out on the bound and gagged captive at his feet.

"This is your fault Pharaoh. It is always you. If it wasn't for you they would still be in that cell."

The anger within in took control and he started to beat the defenceless man at his feet. The Pharaoh writhed as his already battered body received more abuse. He tried to get away from them Thief but his body was just too weak to respond quick enough. Bakura continued his beating for what seemed to be an eternity to the Pharaoh. But finally he stopped and walked away, calling to his shadow creatures. He commanded his shadows to search. Yugi and the other brats had freed the Ishtars for a reason, he had to stop them.

He also had to make sure that the Pharaoh never came that close to being freed again. He called to his companions.

"Secure the Pharaoh in the dungeons. Do not let the keys out of your sight, ever again. I will join you in a moment."

Asim grabbed the chain connecting the two shackles on the Pharaoh's wrists, causing great pain to the Pharaoh. He dragged the Pharaoh behind him like a sack of potatoes. The floor of the castle was not smooth, it was hard stone. Atem could feel the stone on his skin as his jumper was damaged and the t-shirt underneath was torn as well. This gave his skin no protection from the stone ground, making it no surprise to Atem when he felt his skin tear and blood run down his bruised back.

Atem could not stop the tears from escaping from his eyes. He so wished he could hide his tears from his captives but his defence mechanism was lying in pieces. But he knew that no matter how many tears he shield it would not stop them. Nothing would stop this. It was his own fault that he was this way, he had brought this on himself. All this pain. He deserved it. If he had stopped this, if he had defeated the shadows none of this would be happening. It was all his fault.

They came to the stairs leading down to the dungeons. Asim smirked, a cruel smirk, he pushed the Pharaoh down those stone steps. He and the others laughed as the Pharaoh bounced on each step before landing in a crumpled heap at the bottom. Asim made his way down and dragged the Pharaoh by the shackle chains again to a cell. Once inside the cell they secured the Pharaoh's chains to the wall. The Pharaoh now rested on his knees with his arms on either side of him raised slightly above him making the blood drain out of his fingers. Not too soon after he had been secured, Bakura joined them. He kneel in front of the former king and smirked.

"I know I've told you too many times that you're not going to leave here, well now for definite you will never leave. Don't worry your torment shouldn't last too much longer, I do plan to kill you. _Very_ soon. How does tomorrow sound?"

Bakura stood and laughed as his cronies beat the poor Pharaoh.

Once they were satisfied they five men left, making sure to take the keys with them after locking the cell door. Atem wept, he did way too much of that but there was nothing left to hide his fear. He had no defence left. Like a coward, he silently prayed that tomorrow would be a blessing and that he was disposed of quickly. He raised his gaze to his still bleeding wrists, he wanted this to end. He wanted it to end right now.

X

* * *

X

The Ishtars' magic seemed to be working, whatever they were doing because a brilliant light engulfed the room making everyone cover their eyes against the light. Their words reached a climax and the light got even brighter. After what seemed to be an age, the light began to dim and revealed to people dressed in Ancient Egyptian clothing stood before them. One was a girl with brown hair and green eyes. The other was a man with short brown hair and chestnut eyes. The girl beamed at Yugi.

"You did it, Yugi!"

Yugi smiled back at her. Mana turned to the others,

"I'm Mana and this is Mahad we are friends of the Pharaoh and have come here to help."

Joey punched his fist in the air, "Alright then! Let's get to work."

"Yes. We are aware that the Pharaoh is in Bakura's hands but we plan to change that. Today." Mahad said.

"How?" Yugi asked.

"Simple, we are going to break him out of there."

Mahad wasted no time and began to explain the plan. They all sat and listened to Mahad as he laid out the plan. Yugi noticed that Mahad was wearing the Millennium Ring around his neck, this made Yugi think of the other items which Atem had. But he came to the conclusion that Bakura had probably destroyed them.

Mahad's plan seemed like a good one, by having he and Mana using their magic along with the others' help. This would enable Yugi to get into the castle, locate the Pharaoh and, hopefully, get him out again. He had also said that once they had the Pharaoh they would find another place to stay which was further away from the castle, to ensure everyone's safety.

"This has to be done now. I do not wish for the Pharaoh to suffer anymore. The Thief King can be extremely ruthless when he has power."

"Atem is hurt, I know that." Yugi stated, sadly.

Mahad's face flickered with a look of sadness, "Well, then.. we must not delay. We will get him.. now."

Mahad lead the way back towards the castle, they encountered shadow creatures but Mahad's Millennium Ring just absorbed them completely. Soon the castle loomed in front of them. Mahad and Mana took up their positions with everyone behind them. Using their magic they began to send magical blasts down, exploding on to the castle.

"Yugi, remember!" Mahad called. "As soon as you see Bakura, you must go to the Pharaoh."

Yugi nodded. He watched the castle's main balcony as a shower of magic rained down upon it. Sure enough the white headed figure appeared. Running flat out, Yugi charged towards the castle. _This time Pharaoh, I will get you._

X

* * *

X

DUn dun dun..

I hope that all made sense.. please do say if I didn't :S But I hope so..

Yeah, sorry about the abuse I gave Atem.. It is needed for the story so don't eat me :P

Please review! I really like reviews! Reviews = Inspiration.. and internet hugs!

Thanks for reading, see you soooooon!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to my reviewers! **SerenePanic, Atem-Fan4eva, Bakurasgirl123, Amaris the Dark Mage**

You really do inspire me by reviewing, I can't thank you enough for supporting me ^.^

**Heads Up:** This one's ok.. not as bad as the others have been.

**Thanks to Major janson for favouriting me and Searching for Answers! ^.^**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

Enjooooooy!

X

* * *

X

**Chapter Five - Rescue**

Bakura ran out onto the balcony having heard the crashes as something attacked his castle. Looking down he saw a group of people. Two of them were wearing Ancient Egyptian clothing. Bakura narrowed his eyes, it couldn't be... it was. Priest Mahad and that wannabe magician Mana raining magic down on _his_ castle. That was why those brats had broken the Ishtars out, to call Mahad and Mana here. Bakura snorted as he ordered the shadows to retaliate and his companions came out to join him. There was no way that they could free the Pharaoh, he was too well locked way.

"Bakura, I think I should guard the Pharaoh. Just in case." Asim said.

"No point. There's no way those fools will free him." Bakura responded or rather snapped impatiently.

X

* * *

X

Yugi ran into the castle, using a different door then previously. Once in, he had to find his way back to the room Atem had been in. It took a little longer then Yugi would have liked as he had no idea where he was in the castle, but he did eventually found the room. Looking inside it, his spirits fell and panic crept into his veins. The wall where Atem had been chained had nothing chained to it. Atem must have been moved somewhere else. The most obvious guess was the dungeons, so Yugi crept down towards the dungeons. As he came to the stairs he saw a red liquid on the steps. Blood. He rushed down and starting looking in every cell. Empty. Empty. _Empty_. One of these cells had to be holding Atem.

Yugi closed his eyes for a moment. _Calm down Yugi, you'll find him._ A gentle clinking of metal caught his attention. Following the sound, Yugi came across a cell which was near the end of the passage, this cell seemed to be a high security one as it was hidden behind a stone wall making unobvious to anyone who did not know that it was there. Looking inside Yugi's heart sunk and he had to battle back tears. Atem was in the chained to the wall, his body language gave of was of someone who had given up hope a long time ago. Yugi had to take a minute to take in his appearance. Atem's wrists were bleeding relentlessly, the cuts on his face were bleeding and red stains on his jumper and t-shirt showing bleeding, he was bleeding.. well.. almost everywhere.

"Atem." Yugi whispered.

Atem's eyes opened slowly, Yugi took note of the dying tear tracks.

"Don't worry I'm going to get you out. I promised, I'd be back didn't I."

A slight hint of hope entered Atem's eyes. Yugi smiled at him, before pushing on the cell door.

It was, unsurprisingly, locked and Yugi knew that there was no way that Bakura would let them get the keys a third time. He would have to use something else, but what? He stared around, he had to think of something fast. He spotted a rusty nail a few meters away, grabbing it he rushed back to the cell door and inserted it into the lock. Carefully twisting it, whilst praying that this worked. There was a tiny click and the door opened. Nail in hand, Yugi rushed to Atem's side. Upon reaching him the first thing he did was remove the cloth gag, Atem leaned forwards and coughed. Another piece of cloth came out of his mouth. Closing his eyes momentarily, Atem enjoyed the feeling of air entering his mouth for the first time in two months.

"I'm going to get you out of here." Yugi stated firmly.

"Y-Yugi." Atem said, his voice so quiet and hoarse from complete lack of use.

"Don't you worry, I'll get you out." Yugi tried to raise Atem's spirit. "You'll never guess whose helping us."

Yugi smiled at Atem's, weak, confused look.

"Mana and Mahad are here. They're keeping Bakura distracted while I came for you."

Atem smiled weakly. Mana. Mahad. They'd come to help him. Yugi smiled broader as a weak look of relief broke on Atem's face before he inserted the nail into the first shackles' lock. Twisting it again, he was shocked by the hiss of pain Atem gave.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Yugi said, as he turned the lock.

Thankful it clicked open a matter of seconds later and Yugi's stomach turned over at the sight of the mangled wrist. There was a deep cut running round the wrist and it was still bleeding continuously. Yugi gently took hold of it and rested it on Atem's lap, who had closed his eyes in pain. Yugi unlocked the other shackle quickly, again Atem couldn't hide the hiss of pain. The other wrist was in no better shape.

Yugi gave Atem a comforting hug and gently rubbed his back, knowing that this helped to calm him.

"Come on, let's get out of here."

Atem grimaced in pain, again, as Yugi gently pulled him to his feet. Yugi could tell Atem was far too weak to support himself, so Yugi pulled an arm around his shoulder and rested the other hand on Atem's waist for support. They made their way slowly out of the cell, Yugi knew he had to use the exit door here, it was the quickest way out. As they made their way out, Yugi kept talking softly to Atem. Reassuring him that they would get out. But Yugi was not aware that as they made their way out of the door someone had seen them. That someone began to follow the unsuspecting pair.

X

* * *

X

Joey watched the magic rain down on the castle, it was actually destroying it! Debris was scattering everywhere in large and small chunks, it was working Bakura and his cronies were completely distracted. A movement suddenly caught Joey's eye. Looking over he saw Yugi supporting an extremely weak Atem.

"Mahad!" He called, "Yugi's coming back with the Pharaoh."

Mahad nodded slightly, in response. Joey took another glance up at Bakura and his three cronies. Wait? Three? Hadn't their been four of them? Where was the other dude? Joey looked over at Yugi, and the adrenaline immediately rushed through his veins. The other crony was sneaking up on Yugi and the Pharaoh, both of whom were completely unaware. The next thing Joey knew he was charging at the man and before Bakura's crony could even react Joey smacked him in the face, sending him sprawling to the ground, unconscious. Yugi looked at the unconscious man and then at Joey.

"Thanks. I didn't see him."

"Anytime, dude. Come on, let's get the Pharaoh outta here."

Joey lifted Atem's other arm over his shoulder and together they made their way towards the others. Yugi kept reassuring Atem, this provided useful as it helped to keep the Pharaoh conscious. Mahad saw the three of them approach and increased him magic, Mana copying his actions. This created a blinding light which would, hopefully, give them time to escape.

X

* * *

X

Bakura's anger was boiling again, his shadow creatures were not doing their job. Mahad and his little apprentice were destroying his castle. There was no way they could lose now. Bakura raised his hand to send his creatures in for another attack but something caught his eye. Two people were supporting something between them, but before Bakura could fully make out what it was a blinding light cut off his eye contact. By the time the light was gone so had the group of people. Bakura cried out in frustration before matching in the dungeons his cronies on his heels. He went to the cell the Pharaoh had been locked up in and a scream of anger left his throat. The cell was empty. His cronies stood back, well aware of what might happen if they spoke. Bakura punched the wall in frustration, how did those fools get the Pharaoh out. That whole attack on the castle was merely a distraction.

"FIND THEM! FIND THEM AND BRING THEM TO ME!" He screamed.

His cronies hurried from the dungeons. Leaving the Thief King fuming.

X

* * *

X

A fair distance away from the fuming Thief King, a group of people were making their way to a new hideout. Yugi and Joey were still supporting the fading Atem. Mana stuck close to them, the concern she had for her closest friend was overwhelming. Yugi was constantly reassuring Atem that they were out, but Atem couldn't seem to remember that. He kept mumbling 'B-Bakura' which promoted Yugi took assure him that he was safe and Bakura would not hurt him now. Their progress was slow due to the weakness of the Pharaoh. Mahad knew that it would not be long until Bakura sent out shadows to find them so he went over to Yugi and Joey.

"I will carry him, we need to get under cover."

Lifting his fading King into his arms, they set off again. Not too long later they came across a small slightly damaged bungalow. Finding it completely empty, they settled in there. Mahad carefully placed the Pharaoh on the ground, Yugi immediately came over and gently pulled the Pharaoh so that he was resting on him. None of them spoke for awhile, they just watched Atem. He was barely conscious now, his eyelids fluttering as he attempted to stay conscious. He was also shivering slightly, causing Odion to remove his jacket and hand it to Yugi who laid it carefully on top of Atem. Mahad sighed sadly as he took into Atem's appearance, specifically his face and wrists. He knew that Bakura was ruthless but he couldn't never of imagined he could have done anything on the scale of this. It was not only the physical state the worried Mahad, it was also the mental state. Who knew what the Pharaoh would be like mentally once he came round fully.

Mahad sighed and carefully took hold of one of Atem's wrists. Mana conjured a small glass of water which Mahad used to begin cleaning the Pharaoh's wrist before using a long strip of cloth from his own clothing to be a make-shift bandage. He then repeated the process with the other wrist and cleaned the wounds on the Pharaoh's face as well before sighing again and rested his back against the cool wall, whist he watched the Pharaoh and a boy who was very similar to the Pharaoh. Yugi looked into Atem's face, watching Atem's eyelids closed as he fell unconscious. After Mahad had finished his work, Yugi replaced Odion's jacket on top of Atem and gently wrapped his arms around Atem in a brotherly, protective embrace. Yugi took on a very Atem like thought as he promised himself he won't let Bakura hurt Atem again, Atem had been through too much and Yugi was going to make sure that something like this never happened again.

X

* * *

X

Not really a cliff hanger end but hey ho .. A good ending I hope because well Atem is safe and sound now .. we hope ;)

What did you guys think of Mahad and Mana's appearance? Good? Bad? Well you know how to let me know...

Please Review! I love reviews and you guys are awesome for giving me feedback! :D

Also, this squel is short I know that and I'm sorry. I've had to merge chapters together to make them worth well and effective chapters so I hope you don't mind this being short.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to my reviewers! **Atem-Fan4eva, SerenePanic, Bakurasgirl123, Amaris the Dark Mage**

You really do inspire me by reviewing, I can't thank you enough for supporting me ^.^

**Heads Up:** This one's ok it's full of shadows and magic

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

Enjooooooy!

X

* * *

X

**Chapter Six - Battle Begins**

They stayed under the radar for at least the next two days, as much as they all wanted to, in someways, have revenge on Bakura for leaving Atem in the state his was in now, they had to lay low until they knew what they should do. For most of the first day Atem was unconscious resting against either Yugi or Mana, although he spent most of the time resting against Yugi. Towards the end of the first day Yugi suspected that Atem was no longer unconscious but sleeping as he shifted a lot more than he had previously. Mahad had placed some spells that were similar to the ones that the spells that Atem had used when they had hidden in the forest. These kept the shadows away, they did not want to be discovered. But they had to make a move soon.

On the morning of the second day, Mahad was the only one who had not slept he had been working on a plan. A plan to defeat the Thief King, it might be a slight gamble but there was a possibility that it would defeat Bakura. Mana was the first one to wake and Mahad was quick to explain the plan to her. Once he had finished explaining the plan to her everyone else, besides from Atem, awoke. Yugi propped himself up on an elbow to look at Mahad, Atem was sleeping soundly next to him. He could feel Atem's steady breathing, against his t-shirt.

Mahad wasted no time in explain the plan to the others.

"If me and Mana use our magic while you stop his followers from stopping us we might just be able defeat Bakura. His followers can use shadow magic but if you are constantly in the way there should be less of a chance of them using it."

"But are you sure Mahad? What happens if we fail?" Tea asked.

"I honestly, don't know but we have to try."

Yugi glanced down at Atem, he was still fast asleep. There was no way Atem could be left here on his own but he was in no state to come with them. Yugi knew that they would most likely run into Bakura and if Atem came with them, what would happen once they saw each other.

"I'm not coming with you."

Mahad turned to look at Yugi.

"There's no way I am leaving him on his own."

Mahad nodded, he had been thinking about the Pharaoh. He would not be comfortable leaving the Pharaoh alone, but to save the Pharaoh and his modern friends both he and Mana needed to use their magic. Having confirmed that Yugi would stay with the Pharaoh the others made their way out. Yugi watched them go from the window before moving back to Atem's side and brushed a stray hair out of his eyes.

X

* * *

X

The group made their way back towards the castle, a route which was becoming far too familiar to them now. As the castle loomed, they all spotted a group of four people standing outside of the damaged castle. They seemed to be waiting for the group to arrive. As they approached Bakura smirked and moved towards them.

"I've been waiting for you Priest Mahad." Mahad narrowed his eyes at Bakura, "And, I believe you have something which belongs to me."

"The Pharaoh does not belong to you, he is not a possession or a prize."

Bakura's eyes flashed dangerously, "Ah, but I am in control of this world. I can do what I wish to him. He is mine."

"Not anymore. I will never let you hurt him again."

Before Mahad had time to reach Bakura threw out his hand sending a blast of shadows towards him, sending Mahad off his feet and crashing to the floor. Mana went running over but Mahad was already climbing back to his feet.

"It seems you've learnt a few tricks, Thief."

Bakura laughed, mercilessly, "I consumed all the power of the shadow creatures."

Mahad frowned and conjured his staff, Mana copied Mahad and conjured her own wand. They both retaliated by sending waves of magic back at the Thief. The battle took off from there, Bakura battling both Mana and Mahad with his shadows. The four cronies took on the rest of the group, they were stronger then they looked. There were huge flashes as magic collided, and went flying off again colliding with the castle send stone flying everywhere. It seemed as though Bakura had in fact given some of the power of the shadows to his cronies as they were sometimes able to shoot shadows at the others. The others had no magic so they had to use brute force to try to take down those men.

More and more stones from Bakura's castle came tumbling down, making the area look more and more like a battlefield. Neither side wanted to give up, each had too much to lose from giving in. Throwing everything he had at Bakura, Mahad desperately wanted to stop this madness now and make sure that his king was never put in this situation again. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he failed to notice that Bakura had focused a powerful attack at him. Luckily, he reflexes kicked in and he dove out of the way just in time.

"Mahad! This is not the time to be not concentrating!" Mana called at him.

Mahad scolded himself for allowing his mind to wonder, Mana was right he had to be focused on what was going on in the presence moment. Bakura launched another powerful attack which blasted both Mana and Mahad of their feet.

"I told you fools, I am in control of this world. There is no point in trying to resist me, I am much to powerful!" Bakura cackled.

X

* * *

X

Yugi was sitting on the ground with Atem still sleeping next to him, he had been lost in thought but the flashes of light out of the window intrigued him so he went over to the window and looked out. There were huge flashes of light which Yugi was unfamiliar with. He was not one hundred percent sure about what they were, but he had a bad feeling they weren't good. Sighing, he looked back at Atem. Atem would know what to do, he always does but the question is. Is he in the right physical and mental state to save the world.. again?

X

* * *

X

Ta da. Man that's getting old. Umm ... BA BAAA :D

BROTHERS NOT LOVERS.

Please review this was a hard chapter to write and I do hope that it came out alright.. :S

Thanks for reading.. next time will be .. well next time I hit the post chapter button :P

I am now going back to college so I'm not sure when I will post again. I have been using my last 2 weeks of freedom to write as many chapters of this as possible because well you know how hard it is to get back into the swing of school work -.- ... See you soon! Hopefully! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to my reviewers! **Atem-Fan4eva, SerenePanic, Amaris the Dark Mage**

You really do inspire me by reviewing, I can't thank you enough for supporting me ^.^

**Heads Up:** This one's good.. full of brotherly stuff and (i think, I don't know about you..) slight OOC Atem

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

Enjooooooy!

X

* * *

X

**Chapter Seven - Another Blast, Another Plan**

The others had been gone for quite a while now and those flashes in the sky had not stopped. Yugi had taken up his position by Atem's side. He was waiting for Atem to wake up, he had been sleeping for quite some time now and this was starting to concern Yugi. He knew that Atem would be in bad shape, just by looking at him you would be able to see that he had been through something which was unthinkable, but Yugi had hoped that Atem would be awake by now. Yugi stirred from his thoughts when he felt movement beside him, looking down he was Atem's eyelids fluttering. He waited. But it seemed as though Atem was reluctant to open his eyes. But finally, his eyes opened slowly but he did not sit up. Yugi frowned and waited.

But Atem neither did or said anything, he seemed lost in his own thoughts. Curious but also concerned, Yugi lay down next to Atem and looked at him. Atem's eyes were still tired and dull, but he held Yugi's gaze. Yugi smiled a small sympathetic smile and shuffled a little closer to Atem.

"You ok?" Yugi whispered.

"No.. b-but I will be." Atem murmured, his voice was still quiet from the lack of use.

Reading Atem's mind, not literally of course, Yugi understood what Atem had meant, "Don't you worry, Bakura's never going to hurt you again."

"Are you s-sure about that?"

Yugi nodded, "He will have to get past Mahad and Mana and then us before that happens."

Atem smiled slightly, he knew that Mahad would lay down his life to protect him. Mana would be the same and so would the others. But even that knowledge wouldn't stop his abused mind from flashing back imagines of what had happened to him in the past two months. Unconsciously, a tear escaped from his eye. He became aware of it after the next one came but made no effort to stop them from falling.

Yugi gently wiped the tears from Atem's eyes, he also came closer again and wrapped an arm around Atem, who buried his face into Yugi's chest. He could feel the wet tears on his t-shirt, he knew that this was unlike Atem but it was quite obvious that all the things that had happened to him while he had been in Bakura's hands had not been good so he needed this, Atem needed to cry. By crying it might help him, so all Yugi did was hold Atem to him and allow him to ride this wave of grief and misery out. Eventually Atem calmed down but he still stayed in Yugi's embrace, telling himself that this was not a twisted dream.

After quite long time both Yugi and Atem sat up. Yugi gently asked whether Atem wanted to talk about what happened, Atem couldn't answer that.. the memories were still raw and painful. Yugi watched as the Pharaoh took a shaky sign, and he rubbed Atem's back gently. The flashes from the window were getting more brighter and this caught Atem's attention. Yugi followed his gaze and saw that the flashes in the sky were becoming more prominent and frequent. Yugi stood, amazed and slightly confused about what he was seeing. He felt Atem shuffle slightly and looking down saw that Atem wanted to see what was happening outside but was still not strong enough to support himself.

Gently, Yugi gripped Atem's hand and used the other hand to help pull the Pharaoh to his feet. Atem was definitely not strong enough to hold himself up as he had to grab Yugi again to stop himself falling. Staring out of the window, Atem's abused mind couldn't make the connection to those flashing lights in the sky.

"What a-are those things Yugi?" He asked, still very quiet.

"I don't know, they appeared a while ago but they weren't as bright as they are now."

Yugi shifted his weight, to support Atem better but as he did he noticed that Atem's wrists were bleeding again. He had to help Atem some way but there wasn't time at the moment. He looked back at the window just in time to see a blinding light rocketing towards them. Yugi squinted to see what it was but it was just so bright, he felt Atem's grip tighten as, Yugi guessed, fear crept into his veins.

There was a blinding light and a deafening bang. Yugi felt Atem being ripped from his grasp and felt himself being thrown backwards. When he finally stopped 'flying' backwards he listened to the debris settled. For a few moments he just lay there in the silence, but a quiet moan slapped his dizzy mind into action again. Yugi sat up and immediately checked himself for injuries only discovering a few cuts and scrapes but apart from that he was fine. Looking around he spotted the Pharaoh lying on his side a few meters away. He was at Atem's side in a flash and gently rolled him on to his back. Atem was drifting in and out of consciousness, the cut on his head was bleeding once again along with a few new scrapes. As Yugi tried to talk Atem back to consciousness, he took a glance around. The building they had been hiding in had exploded, whatever that light had been it had hit the building pretty hard.

Returning his efforts to Atem, Yugi noticed the tears making their way down Atem's face again. He wiped them away and tried once again to rose Atem. This time Atem managed to hold on to consciousness, he reached out and grasped Yugi's hand loosely trying to seek comfort and reassurance from him. Yugi returned the grasp and pushed hair out of Atem's eyes. After a short moment Yugi gently pulled Atem into his arms and gave him a comforting hug. He also took note of the fact that the make-shift bandages weren't working as blood was trickling down Atem's arms, which must have been caused by the blast.

Yugi sat there for a few moments waiting for the shaking, coming from the figure he was embracing, to subsided. Atem pulled away from Yugi, looking at him.

"I-I think I might know h-how to stop all this."

Yugi noted the lack of confidence in Atem's voice, he didn't believe in what he was saying. He listened as Atem told him briefly of his plan. It could work, no this was something Atem had come up with. It _would_ work. First, they would have to go and fetch something. Yugi pulled one of Atem's arm around his shoulder and supported him as they made their way away from the bright flashes. They made their way towards the part of Domino City which hadn't been destroyed by Bakura and the Shadows.

Their progress was slow as Atem really couldn't hold his own weight and relied heavily on Yugi to help him. After a long time a very familiar house came into view, these house had a sign on which read 'Kame Game Shop'. Yugi stopped at looked at his home. He hadn't been here in two months, hadn't seen Grandpa in two months. There was a light in the upper window, Grandpa was home. But how would he react when he saw Yugi and Atem, he hadn't told Grandpa about the return of Atem. Taking a deep breath they went over to the door and knocked. The lights were switched on as Grandpa descended into shop and moved closer to the door where Yugi was still supporting Atem. The door open and Grandpa stopped dead staring at the person who he had heard nothing from in the last two months.

"Yugi!" Grandpa cried, before he pulled his grandson in a tight hug.

Yugi was pulled in to the hug so hard that his grip on Atem, who fell to the ground, hard. Yugi returned the hug but pulled away suddenly as he remembered Atem. He was quick to pull Atem to his feet and pulled an arm around his shoulder. Grandpa stood back and allowed Yugi to come through whilst still supporting the Pharaoh. Grandpa looked at the pair in shock.

"Yugi? What happened to you two?"

"Grandpa, I don't have time right now." Yugi said, already helping Atem towards the stairs.

Grandpa was hot on his heels, as they climbed the stairs. He kept trying to get Yugi to talk but Yugi was reluctant as he knew that his friends were fighting Bakura right now and he had to help them. They reach the living room and Yugi settled Atem in armchair before assuring him that he would be right back. Grandpa was still hot on his heels as he raced into his bedroom, he had to push the thoughts of how he hadn't been here in two months out of his head. He located his duel disk and deck before turning round but Grandpa was blocking the door.

"Yugi, please. What is going on?"

Yugi sighed and took a deep breath before starting to explain everything. He took Grandpa about the shadows, Bakura, Atem returning and what he had tried to do. He told him about Bakura winning and taking them all prisoner, about how they escaped. About how Yugi and tried to free Atem after seeing what state he was in and then when they broke him out of there.

Grandpa couldn't help himself, but launched himself at Yugi surprisingly fast for an old man and hugged him.

"I have to go to my friends, they're fighting Bakura and I have to help."

"I know you do, but let the Pharaoh stay here with me. He's in no state to fight."

Yugi sighed, "I know he should but this.." He held up his deck and duel disk, "It's his plan and I can't carry it out on my own. And, there is no way that I'm leaving him, he's so fragile right now I-I can't not be there for him."

It was Grandpa's turn to sigh, nodding. They made their way back down the stairs to find Atem looking anxious. Yugi immediately when to his side, watching Atem relax when he saw him.

At matter of moments later they were back outside. Grandpa followed them to the door.

"Be safe Yugi." He said, kissing Yugi's forehead.

Yugi nodded at him, pulled Atem's arm back around his shoulders and they set off again. Making their way towards the flashing lights which they were sure were coming from the battle, which they knew, was taking place right now. As they got closer and closer Yugi felt Atem shaking slightly. He stopped and looked at him. Atem looked at Yugi, there was cold fear in his eyes.

"I-I don't t-think I can do this."

"Yes. You can. I'll be there the whole time Atem. You don't have to do this alone."

Atem gazed at him for a few moment before nodding to Yugi. Yugi, in a brotherly manner, wiped away an escaped tear before continuing towards their destination. He had meant what he said, he would not abandon Atem. He would be with him all of the way.

X

* * *

X

Yeah, I'm having Yugi taking on a more older brother role here.. I know that makes Atem seem OOC BUT it is part of the story and hey if you were locked up with Bakura for 2 months being given the same treatment as Atem I don't think you would stay that sane if you get me. ...

How many times have I said this.. Brothers not Lovers.

Please Review! Because I made cookies! (::) (::)

Thanks for reading see you sooooon!


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to my reviewers! **Atem-Fan4eva, Bakurasgirl123, SerenePanic, Amaris the Dark Mage**

You really do inspire me by reviewing, I can't thank you enough for supporting me ^.^

As promised my lovely reviewers internet cookies! (::)(::)(::)(::)

**Heads Up:** Magic, violence and tissue time! I think...

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

Enjooooooy!

X

* * *

X

**Chapter Eight - It Ends Now**

The battle between Bakura, Mahad and Mana was still raging on even though the others had successfully overpowered Bakura's followers. No one dared to help Mahad or Mana because well.. they had no magic there was no physical way they could, there was also the fact that they were too pre-occupied with trying not to be hit by the bolts of lights which were colliding and zooming everywhere. The battle had now, in some ways, become at stalemate as neither party had enough power to overcome the others. But there might be some way of ending it, and it was coming into view. As the pair came in to view every single eye turned towards them. Bakura gave a evil crackle as he saw his prize returning.

Mahad stared at his King, he looked so weak and fragile. Why had Yugi brought him here? Mahad made a move towards the Pharaoh but a blast of shadows from Bakura knocked both him and Mana off their feet. Bakura then turned his attention to Yugi and the Pharaoh. He raised his hand ready to blast shadows at them. Yugi watched Bakura closely, he also kept a protective grip on Atem who had tensed up out of fear. Bakura launched shadows at them, it was rocketing towards them. There was a matter of seconds before it hit them, Yugi tried them both out of the way but he felt Atem push him out of the way with surprising force.

The Shadows hit Atem blasting him off his feet and sending him flying backwards. Yugi screamed his name as Atem smashed in what had once behind a wall. Atem slumped to the ground, every wound was now bleeding. Bakura laughed again and made his way towards the Pharaoh. But, Mahad and Mana jumped between them standing protectively in front of their King. Yugi also darted over to Atem and held him in a protective embrace. He was conscious, tears making their way down his face. Bakura regarded the two magicians in front of him. They were littered with cuts and scrapes, their breathing was heavy. One more attack could possible send them back to the afterlife. A last valiant attempt was made to defeat Bakura, but with one blast of shadows Mahad and Mana were blasted off their feet, yet again. This time they collapsed to the ground by Yugi and the Pharaoh.

Atem used the little strength he had to push himself over to their side. He knew that they had moments before they would burn up and return to the afterlife. Mahad's eyes opened weakly and gazed at the Pharaoh.

"M-my Pharaoh. I'm s-sorry I couldn't protect y-you."

Atem shock his head, "Y-you did your best."

His voice was still so weak, the recent meeting with a certain former stone wall wouldn't have happened with the strength of his voice. Mahad gazed, transfixed, on Atem's face. A matter of moments later Mahad burnt up and literally dissolved into sand*. The Pharaoh just watched, then turned to face Mana. She was staring right at him, but in a very unnatural way she said nothing, just kept her gaze locked on the Pharaoh. A moment later she also burnt up and a pile of sand sat in front of him.

There was a mad laugh, Bakura watched the whole thing. Now, he made his way over to Atem and Yugi, who had pulled Atem back into his embrace. The others ran forwards to try to help but Bakura blasted them away. He stood in front of the pair, gazing down at the terrified Pharaoh, oh how he loved that sight. Bakura grabbed Yugi by the hair and pushed him, hard, out of the way. He then grabbed the Pharaoh by the scruff of the neck and dragged him back to where he had originally been standing. He kicked the Pharaoh and turned to face the others. He taunted them, but two people were not listening. Atem was lying on the floor but his gaze had found Yugi. He watched as Yugi made a subtle movement, he tapped the duel disk on his arm. Atem's eyes widened. He couldn't do this, there was no way he could.

Yugi had his attention fully on Atem, who was shaking and small tears were escaping from his eyes. Yugi could clearly see that the Pharaoh was frightened. He wished that he could go to him, but that was not possible. Yugi nodded at Atem and activated his duel disk. After a few moments a small nod came from Atem. Yugi drew the card he needed from his deck and then all eyes were upon him. But he only looked at one person, Bakura. Partly he wanted to see his reaction but also he was watching him for any signs of him going to hurt Atem.

Yugi placed the card onto the duel disk and a blinding light appeared, Yugi had done his part for now. _Come on Atem, you can do this_. As a dragon with red spots appeared high above them there were flashes of red, blue and yellow. Bakura screamed in anger, as his mind pieced together what was about to happen. Gandora and Egyptian Gods loomed over the scene casting a glimmer of hope in all but one of the figures. A moment later, the three Gods glowed brightly and merged with Gandora. This caused some of the spots on Gandora to change colour becoming either blue or yellow along with the other spots which remained red.

"Bakura! You know what happens now. Gandora use your Boundless Giga Rays infused with the powers of the three Egyptians Gods to reradiate Bakura and the Shadows once and for all." Yugi cried.

Gandora's coloured spots glowed brightly and rays of light came pouring out spreading in every possible direction. One ray targeted Bakura. Gandora exploded as Bakura screamed in anger. Bakura felt a prickling as the ray fuelled with the Gods power began to rip his spirit from the body. He turned to the Pharaoh and dragged him away. All around the shadows were being destroyed, eradicated with no way of stopping it this time. Out of sight of those fools Bakura make a quick job of a harsh beating on the Pharaoh, before he drew a small dagger from him pocket.

"What is to stop me from using this? You know what that brat has done. The link from the afterlife is gone. You only have a matter of minutes or hours before you burn up so why don't I speed up the process."

The Pharaoh looked at Bakura terror in his eyes. The dagger made contact with his abdomen creating bleeding mess. Bakura stood, leaving the dagger in the Pharaoh and watched as he collapsed to the ground. Bakura stumbled and fell as well, and stopped breathing. He gazed up at the darkening sky, listening to the harsh breathing of the Pharaoh before he burnt up leaving the body inhabited by only the boy Ryou.

X

* * *

X

Yugi cried out in shock both Bakura and Atem had gone.

"Guys, we have to find him."

Yugi lead the way as they ran forward looking everywhere to find the pair. A cry from Joey made Yugi rush over. Ryou was lying on the floor, unconscious, and Atem was lying a few paces away panting, a dagger was embedded in his abdomen. Yugi rushed to his side, relieved when he found Atem conscious. Yugi put a hand to Atem's cheek to comfort him and found the skin underneath unnaturally warm. He dismissed that for the moment, turning his attention to the dagger.

Ishizu rushed over and inspected the wound. She looked to Yugi,

"It's not too bad, would you like me to recover it?"

Grasping Atem's hand, Yugi nodded. Ishizu very gently pulled on the dagger trying not to cause too much damage. Yugi felt Atem squeeze his hand as he registered pain. A moment later is was done and Ishizu laid a comforting hand on the Pharaoh's forehand. She frowned.

"My Pharaoh, you're burning up and not in a normal way."

X

* * *

X

*Yeah, I got this idea from watching Doctor Who "Amy's Choice"

:O What's happening to Atem! :S

Please Review. Because I love it :D

Sorry for taking a while, college.

Thanks for reading, I will try to get the next one out as soon as.

**Shout out to my friend who turned 18 today! Happy Birthday! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to my reviewers! **Atem-Fan4eva, SerenePanic, Amaris the Dark Mage**

You really do inspire me by reviewing, I can't thank you enough for supporting me ^.^

**Heads Up:** Umm.. this one is ok... Maybe I really don't know...

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

Enjooooooy!

X

* * *

X

**Chapter Nine - Bounding a Burnt Spirit**

Yugi gently scooped Atem back into his arms, being careful of the open wounds. He was unnaturally hot but from the look on Ishizu's face it was nothing normal but something when worse. Yugi could feel the shaking coming still from Atem. He couldn't help but start to panic slightly, Ishizu knew what was wrong with Atem but was not telling him. He looked at her with pleading eyes, in his arms he could feel Atem literally getting hotter. Ishizu was whispering something to Odion and Marik, quiet words which the others couldn't hear. Yugi attention was changed as Ryou awoke and the others began to explain to him what had happened, as he had no memory of anything that had happened.

As the story was explained to him, Ryou felt more and more guilty. He looked over at Yugi and the Pharaoh. Crawling over he took in the Pharaoh's appearance before looking at Yugi.

"I'm so sorry Yugi. I didn't mean to cause you two any pain or suffering."

Yugi smiled, "It's alright. It wasn't you, none of this was your fault, blame the evil Bakura."

"I'm so sor-" Ryou started

"Ryou, this wasn't your fault. Please don't blame yourself." Yugi said.

Ryou smiled briefly before he accepted Joey's help to get to his feet.

Yugi gazed back down at Atem, he was so hot and was still shaking.

"I-I'm so s-s-sorry Yugi."

"Why? What's going?"

Yugi tightened his hold on Atem in a very brotherly embrace before he looked at Ishizu again.

"Please Ishizu, what's going on?"

Ishizu glanced at the others before she bent down in front of Yugi and Atem.

"If we are correct then, when the shadows where destroyed by Gandora and the Egyptian Gods it destroyed the link to the Afterlife. It's been the magic from the Afterlife that has supported the Pharaoh but now that the link is gone... he can't survive."

Tears formed in Yugi's eyes. "What's going to happen to him?"

"He'll.." Ishizu started, but couldn't finish.

"He'll burn up." Marik continued, "But instead of returning to the Afterlife, he'll .. well just be nowhere."

Yugi couldn't stop the tears from falling as he held Atem, if possible, even closer to him. Yugi's tears slid back his face and dropped onto Atem's face and merged with his tears. They had all heard what Marik had said, but all kept respectfully quiet, they just gazed at the pair. Yugi calmed himself before wiping Atem's tears away.

"Don't you worry, you're not going anywhere. You're going to stay with me." Yugi said, softly "I won't let anything happen to you."

Atem said nothing but pulled himself closer to Yugi, burying his face in Yugi's shirt. Yugi, in return, rubbed his back in a comforting manner all the time reassuring Atem that nothing would happen to him. But that was a vain as Yugi saw Atem turning to sand, starting from his feet and working its way up. Atem's grip on Yugi tightened even more but a moment later he was gone. Atem had burnt up.

X

* * *

X

Mana collapsed to the floor, crying. All of the Pharaoh's loved one and friends stood in silence, the only sound was Mana's crying. Aknamkanon had tears in his eyes, he remembered his son telling him that the Gods had come to him and asked him to return to the mortal world to save that world from the Thief. They had sent him off with pride, telling him that he could do it. But now, the only way that turned out to work when defeating Bakura and the Shadows was for Atem to sacrifice himself and his rest. Here he was at peace in the afterlife while his son was nowhere. He was stuck with no way back. Unconsciously, a tear fell down Aknamkanon's face. _Atem.. my boy. I wish I could somehow I could help you. _His breath caught and more tears. _My son, I-I'm never going to see you again._

Aknamkanon had to leave the room, he found a balcony. Once confirming no one was there, he cried. A Pharaoh never cried but he was never going to see his son again.

"Mighty Gods, Please help him. Don't let him be alone."

He fell to his knees and cried. _My son, my precious boy._

X

* * *

X

Tears were continuously falling from Yugi's eyes. In his hand was some of the sand which had previously been Atem. He hadn't moved since Atem had burnt up, not even responded when someone had asked him if he want to go home and change, as he was covered in Atem's blood. He looked up at the Ishtars.

"Please. There has to be something we can do."

Ishizu opened her mouth but thought for a few moments before answering, "I don't think there is anything we can do."

More tears fell, "No. Don't say that. There has to be something we can do. Please."

No one spoke so Yugi continued, "He's alone and not where he should be. Help me. There has to be a way that we can get him back."

Marik looked to Ishizu, "Sister, there is a way."

Ishizu looked back at Marik, she simply stared at him from a while, Yugi was looked between the two of them.

"Marik, there's a chance that it wouldn't work."

"Yes and the chance that it won't is getting bigger the whole time we're arguing."

She looked at Marik and opened her mouth to speak but Marik continued, "Think about it, he's all alone right now and certainly not where he should be. We have the power to change that. I would rather know that we tried to save him rather then we never tried. Yugi where is your house?"

A matter of moments later they were all running to Yugi's home. Grandpa was taken by surprise when so many people entered his house. In the living room the three Ishtars stood in front of Yugi.

"Yugi, for this to work it will depend on you." Marik said.

"What do you mean?"

"To hopefully bring the Pharaoh back we will need to give him something to support him. If you are willing we can try to bound his spirit to yours again. This would mean your mind link would return and he will be completely dependly on you. In others words if you die he will to but he will have his own body and be as real as you or me but he can't die unless you do."

Yugi didn't need time to consider, "I'll do it."

"But Yugi!" Tea broke in, "This is a huge decision."

"I don't care it's for Atem. Grandpa do you have any objections?"

Grandpa shook his head, "He can be my other grandson."

Yugi smiled at him before turning back to Marik. "Do it."

Marik and Ishizu spoke words and used the hands to perform this bounding spell. As this continued Yugi began to feel a prickling feeling, he was sure it was nothing. All that mattered here was Atem, they would get him back. It happened. A few minutes later. Atem, all of a sudden, appeared in the centre of the room. Yugi jumped to his feet and caught him as Atem fell. He was crying again and hugged Atem, who was unconscious, tightly. He looked up at Marik and Ishizu and thanked them. It didn't matter that Atem was still bleeding and in bad shape. All that matter was that he was here with him and he wouldn't be alone. He was here with Yugi, where he was meant to be.

X

* * *

X

I am so sorry for the delay. I've suffered a huge lack of motivation with this but I hope I have got over it. College work is starting to pile up as well which doesn't help.

Oh for... BROTHERS NOT LOVERS.

Please review guys because you're awesome. :D

The next chapter will be an epilogue which I hope you enjoy!

One more chapter then it's over :/

See you soon I hope! I will try to be quick but work is piling up :D


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to my reviewers! **Atem-Fan4eva, SerenePanic**

You really do inspire me by reviewing, I can't thank you enough for supporting me ^.^

**Heads Up:** SORRY FOR PARTY ROCKING!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

Enjooooooy!

X

* * *

X

**Chapter Ten - Epilogue**

The evening had well and truly set in, the moonlight was shining through the windows of the unoccupied rooms. But in the living room a few lamps were the source of light. On the sofa, Yugi sat with Atem leaning against him, he was still unconscious. Grandpa was in the kitchen heating up some warm water to attend to Atem's various wounds, having no attended to them yet to give Atem some time just to sleep. The most serve was the stab wound which Grandpa was quiet concerned about, he had suggested getting it looked at Yugi was not so sure given how Atem's mental state had been before he'd burnt up. The others had all gone home, or to find their families, leaving he and Grandpa with Atem.

Yugi had been trying to locate the mind link to see if he could try and rouse Atem but there was no sign. Maybe because Atem was unconscious, at the moment, meant that the mind link was cut off. It had been so long since they had last had a mind link, Yugi couldn't remember what it was like before. He would just have to wait until Atem awoke, which hopefully would be soon. That last statement was true as when Grandpa returned with various bandages and a bowl of warm water, Atem's eyelids flickered and slowly opened. As he awoke Yugi could felt Atem's emotions the link had defiantly returned. He also felt Atem's confusion.

"Told you that I wouldn't let anything happened to you." Yugi said, softly, stroking Atem's cheek in a comforting manner.

Grandpa drew up a chair next to the pair, placed the bowl of warm water and the bandages on the table next to him. Grandpa gently moved Atem's shirt to reveal the stab wound, he felt Atem flinch slightly but he gave him a reassuring look. The wound was still bleeding but much slower, so Grandpa cleaned the wound and covered it. He then, gently, took hold of one of Atem's wrists. Gently, Grandpa removed the blood soaked bandage and sighed as he saw the bloody mess underneath. He then set to work cleaned and covering the wrist, repeating the process with the other wrist.

Atem couldn't suppress a flinch as his wrists stung. But he 'snuggled' into Yugi and tried his best to ignore the stinging sensation. Once Grandpa had finished his work he stood up and took the bowl away. Yugi wrapped his arms fully around Atem in a very brotherly manner.

"Yugi, Atem there's some food in here. I think you two should eat something."

Yugi helped Atem into the kitchen where there was toast and soup waiting for them. Yugi ate both but Atem could only managed the toast. Looking at Atem, he looked pale and also fragile. Yugi eyed him, before Grandpa came back and told him that he'd made up the spare room. Turning to Atem,

"Would you like to sleep?"

The former pharaoh nodded slowly before Grandpa and Yugi helped him up the stairs and into the spare room. Yugi and Grandpa let him have some privacy whilst he changed into clothes suitable for sleeping in before they came in again. Yugi sat at the end of the bed, knowing that it would help Atem settle off to sleep. Grandpa came over and planted a gently kiss on Atem's forehead before exiting the room.

For a few minutes Atem lay there under the covers enjoying the warm that the covers offered, then a sad thought crossed his mind.

"I'm never going to see my father again, am I?"

Yugi looked over at Atem, before crawling up the bed and lying down next to him.

"No.. but you might someday." Tears rolled down Atem's face, "Hey, Atem I'm not going anywhere you will always have me."

Yugi wrapped an arm over his 'brother' and held him closer. For a long time he held Atem until he calmed and fell asleep. Having confirmed for definite that Atem really was sleeping, Yugi slipped out of the room. Back in the living room he found Grandpa sitting on the sofa.

"He's asleep."

"Good, he needs to sleep."

Yugi sighed, "I hope we can help him recover from all this."

Grandpa wrapped an arm around his grandson, "We'll help him, together."

X

* * *

X

The city of Domino recovered as quickly as possible and normal life broke out again fairly quickly. Atem grew physically stronger but his various wounds took a long time. In fact Grandpa and Yugi were becoming so concerned about the stab wound and the wounds around his wrists that they took Atem to hospital. There the doctors turned Atem over to surgeons to check for internal damage in the stab wound and properly close it. The two wounds around his wrists are cleaned and bandaged.

His physical strength may be returning slowly, but his mental state wasn't. The once confident pharaoh was now very timid. He was always very quiet and nervous around anyone who was not Yugi or Grandpa. Hopefully, he would pull through it but that seemed that he would not. What Bakura had done to him had left a scar and that scar was the fact that his personality was forever changed. He would never be exactly same as before this whole ordeal started but that didn't matter to Yugi. Atem was safe and Bakura was long gone, never to threaten the world again.

**END**

X

* * *

X

Phew. That's all I can say.

Please Review :D :DD:D:

I have three possibilities about the next fic I will be writing. I am planning a Season 4 Fic but the ship has it the rocks so bear with me. I am thinking about a AtemXMana fic and also a different fic which I might write a chapter of and see what you guys think. If you have a preferance mention it in a review if you will or PM me if you want!

Thanks to all my reviewers, folllowers and well everyone! :D You guys are awesome!

Oh thanks to you.. yeah you! Reading this! THANK YOU! :D

See you soon guys

~RedRosePetal


End file.
